GerRomCan
by Tyranyaoisaurus sex
Summary: ahhhhhh friendly jyfuky


Matt had an older brother, Francis.

He was older only by a few years but for some reason he always wanted Matthew to call him papa.

And he did.

Hey, what was I supposed to do? Brother is the only family I have so I want to make him as happy as possible.

Matthew was practically raised by his brother. He went almost everywhere with him too.

His straw blonde brother always took him over to his friend's house until he was old enough to be left alone.

The younger boy never hated going over to his brother's friend's house, they all usually had little brothers that were Matthew's age too.

There was a German boy who was younger, and an Italian who was a year older.

Honestly, Matthew kinda missed them now that he was deemed responsible since he was age 12.

Matt was now 18 but still feeling a bit lonely, having his only family member out all the time and never having any really good friends.

The strawberry blonde heaved a sigh "maybe I could ask papa to bring his friend's brothers over..?" He mused to himself.

A loud knocking came from the front door and Matthew was almost killed by heart attack.

Matt nonchalantly barrelled to the door which the noise resonated from and opened it, surprised at who was on the other side.

"You little fucking bastardo! Let me the fuck go, I don't wanna fucking be here." A loud voice screamed and complained bitterly.

"H-Hello.." Matthew was only meekly able to squeak out.

"Ahh~ Matteo~ glad you're here! Could you keep Lovi here while I find Gilbert? Ok thanks amigo, bye!" And the spaniard named Antonio was gone as soon as he was here, pawning the flaming Italian off to Matthew.

"W-Welcome Lovino, you can just come inside and watch tv, eh?" Matthew quietly spoke, cursing himself for his damned stutter.

"Yeah yeah whatever" the dark haired man sourly answered, walking inside and plopping himself on the couch.

Honestly, there was no difference between Lovino then and now.

He's always been sour and aggressive. Not to mention short. Oppose to the Canadian who grew up to be taller than his own brother, little Lovino was still around 5"5. But thank god his green hazel eyes still remained so pretty.

Matthew loved how the south italian's eyes were so bold yet natural. He disliked himself for having weird violet blue eyes.

Matt sat beside the Italian, watching the soap opera.

"Hey... Lovino?" Matthew quietly called, quickly regretting it.

"What the hell is it?" The aggressive, hazel eyed man asked, irritated that his show was interrupted.

Matthew was at a loss, he wanted to ask the Italian something, but didn't have enough courage now, and he knew if he said nothing, Lovino would only get more angry.

"Um.. Uh.. I was wondering? That yeah uh you wanted to be friends..?"

The Canadian didn't really have friends, just people that forgot him. Matt was forgotten way too often.

"Stupid, we already are friends. If we weren't, why the hell would I talk to you?" The Italian easily answered looking straight at the tv.

"To be polite?" The Canadian asked wholeheartedly.

Lovino only raised his eyebrow and threw Matthew an 'are you serious?' look. Right. Lovi isn't the one who thinks of being polite a natural thing.

"We're friends. Believe me you little bastardo" Lovino tried to say comfortingly, gently kissing the blonde on either cheek, as presumably custom in Italy.

No matter if his friend was just being friendly, the Canadian was completely flabbergasted.

With a red tinge falling onto his cheeks, Matthew shyly looked away unable to say anything.

"Hm? Whatcha say bastard?" The Italian looked over, thinking he heard something.

The Canadian quietly mumbled out a 'nothing' and resumed his embarrassment, two shades as dark.

"What?" Lovino irritatedly asked, hazel eyes twitching slightly.

Matthew said the same thing. 'Nothing' although this time it was louder, atleast, for Matthew it was.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE IF YOU DONT STOP BEING SO QUIET IM GOING TO FUCKING BEAT YOU YOU BASTARDO" the small Italian snapped and point a finger in Matthew's face to prove his point.

Shocked, the younger of the two yelped as he was taken by this surprise outburst.

Yet again he felt as if he lost his voice box, so Matthew only nodded his head to agree to Lovino's wishes.

"...Che... Do you have a girlfriend?" Lovino asked, making small talk.

Taking this on as a competition that Matt couldn't fail once, he tried to speak out in his loudest and bold voice

"N-No! I don't have a girl or a boy friend, let alone friends, eh?"

Matthew said that sentence a bit loud, but it seemed to amuse the Italian. Lovino had a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"You're pretty cute you know" Lovino said aloud, not really expecting a reply from the sizzling red Canadian.

"M-Merci... Tu es mignon aussi" Matthew quietly said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Oi, the hell did I say about talking quietly" the thick Italian accent cut through the silence, it was bitter but not filled with anger. Something less sharp.

"S-Sorry!" The blonde straitened his back as he proclaimed his apology.

He looked over to see the Italian laughing. Not insultingly but in cute giggles and tiny fits. Smiling at the brunet, Matthew gently hugged the older male.

"The hell you doing?" Lovino said surprised by his actions.

"Hugging you"

"Why?"

"Car tu es trop mignon" Matthew said to Lovino, snuggling his head in the crook of the Italians neck.

Matthew felt a soft pressure against the top of his head. He lifted his head up to look at Lovino, who then gently kissed his cheek. The Canadian burned a fiery red as Lovino's lips slowly inched their way to Matt's lips.

"...damn bastardo..." The hazel eyed man mouthed against Matthew's lips.

The Canadian could only muster out an 'eh?' in confusion.

"What the hell have you eaten? It tastes fucking delizioso" the brunet breathily spoke out, gently grabbing either side of Matt's face.

"M-Maple syrup, it's really-" and the blonde was cut off by the clashing of lips against his own.

Slowly leaning back, the small Italian climbed onto Matthew's submissive body and friskily kissed him.

Matt felt a warm tongue gently glide across his lower lip and his lips parted in surprise.

Taking full advantage of the moment, Lovi shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and they inexperiencedly made out.

Their bodies rubbed against each others' and the blonde felt himself getting hard. What really set him off was when Lovino cut off the kissing and took to nipping Matt's neck and toying with his nipples.

The Canadian moaned and whined at the attention and was wanting more.

Matt bucked his hips up to let the Italian know he was horny and was pushed back down by a hand.

The firm hand gently rubbed itself against Matthew's clothed erection and Matt couldn't control himself when he made loud, lewd sounds and shamelessly moaned with his ever increasing erection.

A sudden loud ringing went throughout the house.

The doorbell had rung, and was still being rung multiple times by an annoying body.

Lovino huffed and got off the Canadian, while said person awkwardly stepped towards the front door. Cautiously opening the door, making sure to cover his lower half, he greeted the person on the other side.

"Hello Matthew. Gilbert wants me to stay here while he runs from Antonio" the deep voiced German stated formally.

"O-Oh w-well uh welcome Ludwig, make y-yourself comfortable" Matthew spoke trying to keep his voice as level as possible, to not draw suspicion from the guest.

They went back to the couch and things got awkward, rather quickly.

Matthew and Lovino, both with hard ons (Lovi hid his much better) and they couldn't do anything because the German would notice everything.

He's always noticed everything and just sat there, observing.

"You two" Ludwig started, waiting for both boys' attention which was obtained immediately.

"I know you two were up to something before I came, so you two may continue as I head downstairs." And off the German went, eagerly getting up and moving to his new spot downstairs.

Watching the tall blonde make his way to the stair case and quickly stepped down them, Matthew and Lovi attacked each other, resuming their previous doings.

The Italian flipped the blonde over so his butt was up in the air, and began grinding against his ass and playing with the younger's zipper.

Shoving his face into a decorative pillow, Matthew lowly moaned as a cool hand was slid down the front of his pants.

Rolling his hips to get more connection, Lovino placed a gentle kiss to Matt's exposed back and slowly slid down the Canadian's pants, underwear and all.

Lovi slowly and lovingly caressed Matt's extremely white skin all the while stroking the blonde's erection.

Looking up from the pillow, the pleasured man sees Ludwig standing in the door way, frozen with shock.

Becoming extremely self conscious, Matthew shrivels in on himself and sits up, whispering to Lovino about the spectator.

"The fuck you lookin at, pervert?" The Italian lashed out, wrapping his arms around his dominated partner.

"... Uh..?" Was all the German gave in response.

"...d-d-do you w-want to j-join?" Matthew timidly asked, earning a protective squeeze from the man behind him.

"Well he's not fuckin me if he joins." The brunet bluntly stated.

Matthew gave Ludwig an apologetic smile and gestured for him to come sit infront of him.

The German sat down infront of the Canadian, and they gently lip locked as the Italian 'round back was playing with Matt's entrance.

Pushing one finger in, and soonly another, Matthew moaned against the German's lips, feeling no need to be modest.

Matt kissed down the bright blue eyed mans neck and was rewarded by slight attention to his neglected member as Ludwig felt it.

Feeling the pleasing discomfort in his ass leave, he whined at the emptiness. Ludwig left Matt's penis and pulled his ass cheeks apart, as Lovino was lining himself up.

An overwhelming presence entered Matthew's ass and he was on the verge of tears, clinging to Ludwig tightly. After a few comforting kisses, the Italian slowly rocked his hips into the Canadian's. Moaning loudly, Matthew rests his head against Ludwig's crotch, and realizing he had something to take care of, he tried his best to undo the German's pants.

Getting to it before Matthew, Ludwig undid his pants and pulled out his rather hard member.

Licking up the shaft and down, Matthew tried his best to do this as Lovino was continuously increasing speed and ramming into his ass.

Matt cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit, hard. He moaned loudly against Ludwig's penis, right before the German grabbed ahold of the Canadian's hair and bobbed his head, enveloping most of the muscle in his mouth. With his hips held stationary with his prostate being abused, and head bobbing, his penis was torturously neglected, and it had already began to precum some time ago. Reaching down shakily to take hold of his forgotten area, he swirled his tongue around and across the head of Ludwig's and felt Lovino's push into his prostate causing him to repeatedly scream in pleasure. The south Italian shooed away Matt's hand and replaced it with his own, timing the pumps with the thrusts.

Matthew was awfully close to coming, which the pang in his lower abdomen reminded him. The blonde Canadian tried to fasten his pace on Ludwig's, gripping the base of his shaft and deep throating it.

"Lovi.. Lud.. im c-clo.." Matthew let out a lust and lewd filled scream as Lovino hit his soft spot. Electricity surged through Matt's body as he ejaculated onto the couch primarily.

Lovino could feel Matt's ass tighten around his hard member and made him moan as he came inside of Matthew. Ludwig followed right after, and Matthew swallowed all of the German seed.

They all sat up and stretched, relaxing after their little bonding time and put away all their little friends.

"The couch.. I need to clean it" Matthew made for the kitchen but never got to his destination.

He stepped off the couch and landed face first into the hardwood floor.

There was a searing pain shooting up through his ass and hips. He couldn't walk, let alone crawl.

The Canadian turned to face Lovino with teary eyes and asked him if he could go get some paper towels.

Matthew looked over to the muscular German and spread out his arms, in a gesture saying 'carry me'.

Matthew was placed back on the couch with the help of Ludwig, and proceeded to clean it with the towels and other various cleaning supplies Matt asked Lovino to fetch.

Once Matthew was satisfied with his job, he set the supplies down and noticed that Ludwig had already fallen asleep on the couch.

"Bonne nuit" Matthew quietly said to the German and gently kissed his forehead.

The sour Italian came over and plopped himself right beside Matthew. Matt snuggled up close to Lovino, the presence of sleep slowly taking over.

"Matteo.." The Italian spoke softly which was very rare "you don't understand how long I've wanted to do this... Damn bastardo" and a chaste kiss was placed to Matthew's forehead.

"You liked me..? Since when?" The Canadian asked, now interested in someone who actually paid attention to him.

"Since I first fucking met you. You weren't like anyone else, you were quiet but really nice and you never got mad at me or tried to fucking molest me" Lovino said more to himself than the blonde. The Italian went on about how Matthew had treated him differently from everyone else, and that ever since they met when Lovino was 6, he had always had a crush on Matthew.

"Te amo Matteo" and a kiss was placed to Matt's lips.

"Je t'aime Lovi" Matthew snuggled deeper into the Italians chest and they fell asleep on the couch.

All three sleeping bodies were unaware of three other presences, watching through a window.

"Told you Mattie would bottom everyone" Gilbert triumphantly said, taking the small pool of bets infront of them.

"But I said that Lovi would top right? I get some of that too amigo" Antonio reasoned, picking at a few dollars the Prussian was holding captive.

"But I believe I was the most right mes amis. I did say my Matthieu would be the cutest one so I should get the most of that" Francis cooed, transfixed on the sleeping trio.

The bad friends decided to split up the money and Gilbert and Francis got into a fight over a dollar.

Antonio knew Lovino had a crush on Matteo because the little Italian told the spaniard about it and it was absolutely adorable.

Gilbert's little brother also had a crush on Matthew, Ludwig, like Gilbert, loves cute things and Matthew was so polite and everything. Gilbert once caught Ludwig masturbating to Matthew when he was 13.

But Matthew felt as if he hasn't been loved his whole life and been just ignored. But now he realizes that he has two lovers that would do anything in the world for him.

To protect Matt and save him from life, and love the hell outta him.

What Matthew wanted most was what he already had.

Love and friendship.

And sex.


End file.
